Interview with Hyperion
by anaklusmos1
Summary: Did you ever want to know how Hyperion, Titan of Light felt about being turned into a Maple Tree? Artemis and Apollo appear!
1. Lunch at a Restaurant

Interview with Hyperion

**Author's Note: I got a request to do some more interviews so here is one with the Titan of Light. Mary is part of my middle name. ;)**

After my close encounter with the Titan Lord, I decided to visit his brother, Hyperion. After having him flirt with me and nearly pull me into Tartarus, I was ready to leave the Underworld. On top of that, my bodyguard Hades tried one on me too. So now I'm in New York with Artemis to protect me. We are looking for a 'very nice' Maple Tree. Have _you_ seen it?

When we finally found it and no one was in sight, Artemis turned it back into its original form. The Titan towered over us. He wore pure gold armour and long golden hair and eyes that were quite literally on fire.

"I thought you said he was meant to have weakened." I whispered to Artemis

"Hey, he's a Titan. They play by their own rules."

"I am Hyperion, Titan of Light! Who are you, who had freed me from my prison?" He asked. His voice literally boomed. It was deep and loud.

"I am the goddess Artemis. This is my friend, Mary. She wishes to interview you."

"An interview? Why off course. Make sure to get my good side will you."

"Terrific. We can go to a restaurant for lunch." I suggested.

We found the closest restaurant and sat outside for privacy.

"So what do you want to know?" Hyperion asked.

"Well, for a start, how did you feel about your defeat in the second war between the gods and titans?" I asked.

Artemis looked at me wide-eyed as if I was mad.

"Defeat?" He raged. Meanwhile his whole body burst into flames. Then it dimmed. "It was absolutely embarrassing. Do you know what it's like to be a tree for so long? Dogs _pee _on me! Not to mention I was defeated by a satyr and his nymph friends. It's not like it was even a god." He was pouting now and I was afraid that he would burst into tears. "I'm meant to be the best Titan fighter."

"After Atlas, you mean." I corrected him.

"Whatever. What does it matter now? The Titans lost, _again._" Now he really did start crying. Luckily I had a box of tissues. So much for Mr. Tough Titan.

"The next time Kronos decides to rise, I'm sticking with the Olympians." He said. Then he blew _really _hard into his tissue. The waiter came to ask us what to order. He just managed to say what he wanted.

"My friend is very emotional that it's the last Big Brother." I said. The waiter nodded, seeming to understand.

"Next question: If you saw Percy Jackson, what would you do to him?"

"Percy Jackson?" He fumed. "I'd torture him, burn him into a crisp brown, then feed him to a hell hound!"

"Just lovely" Artemis commented. "I think I'll just stick to turning men into animals and having dogs eat them." Because that was so much more civilised.

"Okay then, moving on." I said "Why do you burst into flames?"

"Why shouldn't I? Isn't it _sexy_?" He leaned closer on the table as he said it.

"Oh, gag me!" Artemis replied.

"Please, Hyperion- an appropriate answer" I demanded.

"I just like to do it. It strikes FEAR into the hearts of my victims and it really helps keep you warm when you're in the pits of Tartarus." I suppose that was understandable.

All of a sudden, someone's phone began to ring.

"Ooh, sorry" Artemis said. "I need to take this." She got up and left, leaving me alone with Hyperion. Just great.

"Let me ask _you _some questions now" Hyperion said.

"Urm..."

"Are you single?"

Yes!

"No"

"A god?"

I wish. I shook my head.

"Then how about you and I leave right now, together?"

"No thanks. My boyfriend wouldn't like that."

"That makes it all the more fun." I gazed into his fiery eyes and as I was just about to say yes, Artemis came back. Thank gods!

"I have to go. The hunters are having some problem with some wild boar. Apollo will be here soon to body guard you."

"Bye!" I said, crying inside.

As soon as she left, a red convertible pulled over nearby and out stepped the sexiest guy imaginable. He was tall, blonde with radian eyes (once he took off the Ray-bans) and his smile...oh that _smile!_

"Hey" He greeted us

"Hi" I said a bit too eagerly. Next to me I saw Hyperion glower.

"If it isn't the sun god, my under study." He commented.

"I am nobodies under study. I am the guy with the leading role." He replied. You tell him! Then he took a seat next to me. Eek!

Soon after, the waiter came back with our drinks and starters.

"What happened to the other girl?" He asked. Apollo snapped his fingers and asked:

"What other girl?" Dazed the waiter just said 'never mind'.

"Nice job with the Mist" I said.

"No biggy" He shrugged.

"Anyway, back to _my _interview. You know the reason why you're here." Hyperion said. Jealous much.

"Oh, sorry. If you could be any animal, which one would it be and why?"

"A crocodile so I can chomp up this chump."

"Oh, _I'm_ a chump?"

"Yes you are. Thank you for admitting it."

"Seriously you guys" I cut in. "Can you please handle this like the 3,000 year old Titan you are and the 2,000 year old or so god you are."

"Okay then. Draw your sword Hyperion. Let's fight." Hyperion nodded and they walked away. Apollo snapped his fingers and he was wearing full Greek armour.

Great, Apollo had ruined my interview. I'm Mary Foxx and this is what happens when you get a god and a titan that rule over the same domain. Remind me not to get Themis and Athena together, or Atlas and Ares.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it. Would you like me to add an extra chapter to see who won the fight?**


	2. Swords Clash

Swords Clash

They went over to the nearest field and began their fight. Hyperion charged first, surprise, surprise. Apollo must have seen it coming because he easily tripped him up. Watching Hyperion fly into the lake was hilarious. He swam out, spluttering out water with a frog on his head. It made a _Ribbit _sound then jumped off on to the grass. Unfortunately, it never landed because Hyperion zapped it first. It never had a chance.

"I'm the god of prophecies, Hyperion. I could see that coming. You better try something less obvious." Apollo advised. Hyperion got on his feet and cautiously approached the boastful with his sword. A bow and arrow appeared in Apollo's hand and soon, arrows were flying. One landed in Hyperion's shoulder and another in his _area. _You know- the area that guys are _really _sensitive about.

"What the f***!" He yelled.

"I believe the correct term is 'what the _Hades_?' there is no need to use that kind of language." Apollo said. "I know what dirty thoughts you were thinking about and I'm pretty sure that Mary wouldn't agree."

After pulling out the arrow, it was go time. Hyperion managed to dodge the upcoming arrows and break Apollo's bow.

"Hey! That was my favourite bow."

"Aaw, I'm sowy." Hyperion even said it like he was talking to a baby. Then he aimed for his head. Luckily all he severed off was an inch of his hair.

"Oh, you did not just cut my hair!" Apollo yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Apollo did something unexpected. He wielded a sword. Now, Apollo isn't well known for his swordsman skills and his attempt showed how little he practised. After giving him a few slashes on various parts of his body, Hyperion unarmed him. The sword went flying and landed flat in front of me. That was a bit too close for comfort.

"You are a pathetic swordsman." Hyperion stated.

"Well at least _I_ didn't get turned into a tree!" Apollo backfired. He has a point. Hyperion begin to emit an aura of rage similar to that of Ares but different. He threw a ball of fire at Apollo and watched him hurtle into a tree. Is this an attempt at poetic justice?

Apollo left a big dent in the bark. What a poor tree. Talk about abusive behaviour. What did it do to deserve such a cruel fate? Apollo attempted to stand but simply could not find the strength. Hyperion laughed in triumph as he slowly approached him. He was going to kill him. Well, I suppose not kill- Apollo was a god, therefore immortal. Still, he wasn't going to do anything pleasant to him. Upon instinct, I ran closer to the fight, blocking the pair from one another. I had to stop this before it got out of hand. Was this an interview or a babysitting job?

"Would the two of you CALM IT?" I thundered.

"He started it." Apollo said like a five year old. I sighed. If they didn't cut it out, I was going to erupt like a volcano from rage.

"I understand that you two don't like each other. I'm not asking you to be best friends..."

"Good" Apollo said

"It wouldn't happen" Hyperion continued.

"All I'm asking of you is that you don't attempt to murder each other."

"Yet another thing that wouldn't be able to happen." Apollo stated. Seriously, I was trying to _help _him. I was standing here in front of a Titan wielding a sword. I'm not immortal. If Hyperion decided to stab me with it, I would die. I was risking my life for peace and all he could do was annoy me. Guys.

"Whatever. The point is: you shouldn't be fighting."

"Why?" Hyperion asked. "This _boy _doesn't deserve to have power over the sun. That is meant to be my job. I am Titan of Light!"

"Well, things changed. Your son Helios was the first sun god but when he faded, someone else had to take his place." I reasoned. "Apollo does a good job. He is dedicated and efficient at his job." Well, except for when winter arrives."

"Not helping" Apollo interjected.

"Sorry"

"You shouldn't be trying to hurt each other."

"Once you have spent centuries long in Tartarus you can tell me what I should and should not do. For the time being, I suggest you get out of my way unless you want to get hurt." Hyperion warned.

I didn't want to though. I stood my ground and was ready to accept the consequences of my actions.

"Fine then- suffer" As he prepared to lunge his sword at me, two figures appeared out of nowhere. One figure looked female, the other male. Then I realised it was Artemis- thank gods!

"Oh Artemis, my saviour!" I declared. The other person was a handsome satyr with long horns and a short beard. "Hyperion wants to kill Apollo and he's willing to kill me because I won't get out of his way." I explained. As I said this, Hyperion grabbed me, putting his ice cold sword under my chin. This is not how I had pictured this interview going.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work:

I leave with the girl. If anyone follows us, I'll kill her. I'll free her once I've arrived at a destination that suits me. Off course maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm not..."

Urgh! I wanted to impale him with his own sword.

"Hyperion- let her go and you will suffer less" The satyr said. Yeah, that was going to encourage him.

"You!" Hyperion said "You're that stupid goat who did this to me." He flung me at Apollo before charging at the satyr. What was he talking about? I turned to see the fight. Well, to be honest it wasn't much of a fight. Hyperion's sword got turned into a flower. Then almost after, he began to morph too.

"Nobody messes with my little brother but me." Artemis growled. They were the last words before Hyperion was turned back into a tree.

"Like I said before: He's a very nice maple tree" The satyr said.

"Thanks G-man" Apollo groaned.


End file.
